


i'm sick of losing soulmates

by Donkey



Series: vana writes shitty stickvin fics [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: <3 hi mom, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, No Beta, Post-Valiant Hero, kinda wanna write another but i have essays due, unedited, wrote this for a friend in 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkey/pseuds/Donkey
Summary: 3 months after charles's death, a symbol appears on henry's wrist.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Series: vana writes shitty stickvin fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900213
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	i'm sick of losing soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosie_kairi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/gifts).



> yea tell me if i should do more bc i literally Will Not if im not told otherwise JNJJNJNdsjf. if u end up liking this, my tumblr is https://tobydomzalski.tumblr.com/ :]

  
  


It was the 4th of July. The night was young, the air still and silent. The stars, now covered with beautiful fireworks, rang loudly throughout the city, each and every firework echoing louder and louder than the last. It was tonight that Henry knew he’d be meeting his soulmate for the first time. It was tonight _ ,  _ in exactly 2 minutes, that Henry would have a symbol appear on his wrist, leading him to the one he hopes he’d be spending the rest of his life with.

And it was tonight, in 120 seconds exactly, that a small headphone would embed itself in his skin. 

He didn’t know what to do at first. The thought of knowing his soulmate beforehand had escaped him for years on end, and even then, he would think it’d be Ellie. He thought it  _ was _ Ellie. Hoped. Wished. 

But, he supposes, this was fine too. The person that he had, at one point, loved unconditionally. Dated, even, months before the dreaded symbol would appear on their wrists - and now, 3 months after his death, he would come to find that his soulmate was no longer alive. No longer living nor here for him to be happy with. No longer here for him to hug when times got rough.

Charles was dead, and that was something he’d have to deal with every damn day. The fact that his soulmate died because of him. The fact that, despite everything, he knew he would love him if he was alive right now. He would forgive him, like he had every other misconduct, and they’d go right back to being there for each other. 

He guesses he had always known in some capacity. The pure happiness he’d feel when they accidentally brushed shoulders; the burning his heart would feel; the buzz when the two of them held hands. The electricity that was omnipresent. He wondered if Charles felt that too when he was alive. 

He looked down, carefully trying to decide if he’d ever feel that way again. Maybe this was why his heart constantly  _ hurt _ . His body, ever so weak, had been this way since he had died, and he knew this would likely persist until death. Hell, maybe he was dying, doomed to die a slow and painful death because his soulmate was no longer there to help him through it all. 

He shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts that had plagued his mind.  _ It’ll be fine _ , he assured himself.  _ You’ll be fine _ .


End file.
